


Ya like Jazz?

by Fandom_Stuff, make_your_user_a_name



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (except it's not. but there is a case mentioned so fuck it), (kinda.. close enough anyway), Accidental Cuddling, Borderline crack, Case Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Nights, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Sam Winchester, The Bee Movie - Freeform, We wrote this instead of sleeping, no beta we die like dean being nailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name
Summary: Dean and Cas watch The Bee Movie
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	Ya like Jazz?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very serious fic! absolutely zero crack! if you start playing careless whisper at the line "too far gone to care" you will experience the same brain rot we did! and it will be amazing!
> 
> One of us was high off coffee when this was written and the other was writing this at 2 am with no coffee but was still crazy from sleep deprivation.

The screen faded to black as the credits rolled and Dean glanced over at Cas with a smile already fixed to his face. 

“So?” he asked. 

“I… liked it, I think,” Cas replied.

“Really?” Dean asked, skeptical. 

“It was very-” Cas paused, his head slowly tilting to the side. “There was a lot of blood,” he finished. 

“Well, it is a _Western_ ,” Dean replied with a fond roll of his eyes.

“It’s my turn to pick,” Cas said, a look of child-like glee overtaking his face.

“I’m not watching a fucking chick-flick.” 

“Not what I had in mind,” Cas said, his voice laced with mirth. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the ex-angel. “What did you have in mind then?”

“I have to go to my room and get the DVD. Meg gave it to me while I was in the hospital,” he finished matter-of-factly, standing up and waiting for Dean to follow him from the room. 

With a sigh, Dean let Cas lead him down the bunker halls and into the room the ex-angel had made his own. Cas rummaged through the drawer of his bedside table and turned back around with a DVD case in hand. 

“You know,” Dean said, ignoring the movie for a second. “Meg was a bitch.” 

Cas frowned at Dean and Dean took that moment to look at the title of the movie Cas wanted to watch. He groaned and fixed Cas with a disbelieving look.

“We are _not_ watching that,” he protested. 

Cas just fixed Dean with a stare, blinking once before Dean was left unmasked at the piercing gaze, unable to escape, or, it would seem, to say no. 

“Ugh, fine,” Dean sighed. 

Cas lit up, blue eyes filling with happiness. 

They didn’t talk as Cas led them back into the Dean Cave. Dean watched Cas’ free hand trailing at his side, a small part of him wanting to reach out and take it. 

Cas eagerly moved over to the DVD player and pulled the DVD from the case, placing it inside the machine and watching it close. 

_This was going to be a long, however fucking long_ The Bee Movie _was, couple of hours._

Dean fell back onto the couch, barely suppressing the sigh that rose in him, and gave Cas a soft smile as he turned back, eyes full of excitement. 

_You want it to be longer though,_ a voice whispered. 

The second the movie started playing, Cas was instantly enamored. Dean wanted so badly to let himself close the gap between them but he forced himself to refrain, not wanting to spook the ex-angel and scare him away only a few weeks after they’d gotten him back. There wasn’t really any reason for them to both sit on the couch, anyway. The armchair was right next to it, fully available. 

As the movie progressed, Dean found it harder and harder to pay attention to the animated bees on the screen. His eyes kept drifting to Cas and then a yawn escaped his mouth and he realized how tired he actually was. 

The movie continued to play in all it’s shittiness as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable, nestling into the couch and definitely not closer to Cas. 

“Dean?” 

“Mm?” Dean hummed in response. 

“If you’re tired, we can pause the movie and you can go to bed,” Cas said softly. 

“‘M good. Good movie,” he muttered, letting his eyes slip shut. 

  
Dean didn’t really remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes he was instantly greeted with everything _Cas_. Cas’ hand wrapped around his waist in a loose grip, Cas’ trench coat bunched under his cheek, Cas’ soft breaths stirring the air between them; Dean felt panic seize him. 

Resisting the urge to jump up immediately and go hide in a hole preferably on the other side of the world, he took a breath and slowly started to move. He took Cas’ hand first, easing it off himself, trying not to let himself miss the steady warmth it had provided. 

Cas shifted under him, and Dean froze, heart beating sharply in his chest, but the ex-angel didn’t wake. Dean didn’t dare breathe as he tried to continue his escape, but the second he was almost ready to push himself off the couch, Cas’ hand tugged him back. Loathe to resist, he let himself fold back into Cas, telling himself his rapid heartbeat was from… _The Bee Movie_ traumatizing him or something. 

“Morning.” 

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as Sam’s voice broke through the dense silence that had been surrounding the room moments ago. “Fuck, don’t you knock?” Dean hissed.

“I thought I might find you in here,” Sam said with a smirk. “Sleep well?” 

“Shut up,” Dean muttered. Cas stirred under Dean and suddenly blue eyes were blinking open.

Dean clenched his jaw, tensing as he pulled away from Cas, trying to put some distance between their lips- no, between _them_. 

“Dean?” Cas asked, squinting in confusion. 

“Uh, morning sunshine,” Dean said, resorting to his usual banter to diffuse the situation. 

“We fell asleep,” Cas said, as if that wasn’t obvious.

Dean just nodded, his mind running faster than he could keep up. After a minute, he realized he still hadn’t moved, was still curled into Cas. 

“Yeah, we did. Sorry, I’ll uh- sorry,” he muttered as he forced himself to sit up, and then subsequently, stand up.

Sam cleared his throat from behind them and Dean cursed, ears burning. 

“Why the fuck you still here?” he muttered under his breath, half-hoping Sam wouldn’t hear. 

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled BitchFace number 34. “Breakfast is ready, if you want it.”

“Right,” Dean scratched the back of his head, avoiding the eyes he could feel turned on him. “Uh, yeah.” 

Cas sat up beside him, and rubbed at his sleep-filled eyes. “We didn’t finish the movie,” he said with a soft frown as Dean turned to see that the end credits had long since scrolled on the screen.

“How good can a movie recommended by _Meg_ be?” 

Cas tilted his head and glanced to the black screen before fixing his eyes on Dean again. “I was enjoying it before we fell asleep.” 

“Of course you were,” Dean scoffed as he moved toward the doorway. 

“It was better than those cowboy movies you’re obsessed with,” Cas said, no real bite behind the words. 

Dean felt his cheeks heat up and he looked at his feet; this was stupid, or freaking out about it was. When he looked back up at Cas, who was still staring at him with those piercing blue eyes, he felt his walls go back up. “Those movies are _classics_ , _The Bee Movie_ is… the fucking _BEE MOVIE._ ” 

“I like it,” Cas said defensively. “And I slept very well,” he added, his voice more guarded.

 _Shit_. He fucked up, he really fucked up, now Cas probably hated him. 

“Yeah,” he said tightly. Then, before he could do something that would turn Cas away from him forever, he left the room. 

After a moment, Cas’ footsteps sounded behind him and Dean breathed a barely audible sigh of relief. 

Sam was waiting in the kitchen and Dean made a beeline for the coffee maker. 

“Sleep well?” 

“You already asked.” 

“Yeah, and you didn’t answer,” Sam shot back. 

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean retorted as he poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. 

“Jerk,” Sam responded. Going on in the same breath, “You know I’m happy for you, right?”  
  
“I said shut up,” Dean glowered as he turned to the stack of pancakes on the counter. “There’s nothing going on between me and Cas,” he added, seconds before Cas himself walked into the kitchen. He froze and looked up, turning away from the pancakes and holding his mug tighter. 

Keeping his eyes on the floor, he walked from the kitchen with only the coffee before leaning against the cool cement wall and taking a deep breath. 

He could hear Cas moving around the kitchen the sound of coffee being poured into a mug echoing out into the hall. 

_Fuck, did he hear?_

The smell of coffee reached him, calming his rattling nerves.

“Cas,” Sam started hesitantly. 

“Sam, it’s okay,” Cas said. 

“Just give him time,” Sam replied.

There was silence for a minute, and Dean could almost see the puppy dog looks covering both of their faces. 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Cas said finally, in a heavy voice.

Sam balked awkwardly. “Uh, well, nothing, I thought you- nevermind.” 

“But,” Cas said, his tone shifting. “He was right.” 

Sam sighed. “So you did-”

“I said it’s okay,” Cas repeated, his tone sharp. 

Dean cursed quietly and took a sip of the coffee, pressing back further into the wall as his head spun. 

_Shit_. He really fucked up _big_ this time.

“Dean just-” Sam started. “Nevermind.” 

Dean huffed out a breath, shaking his head and heading to the library, away from Cas and Sam’s conversation. He just needed to find them a case to take everyone’s minds off everything that had to do with Dean and Cas falling asleep in each other’s arms.

_In each other’s arms? God, what is this a high school romance?_

Dean reached the library and set his coffee down in favor of opening his computer. “Come on, give me something,” he said to the empty room. 

Mindlessly, he scrolled through news articles, looking for something to take his mind off what had-

Nope. 

“Dean,” Cas’ voice behind him made him jump. 

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean snapped, “you give me de ja vu when you pop up randomly like that.”

Cas winced and looked down at the plates in his hands. 

“Sorry- I didn’t mean… ya know,” Dean finished lamely. 

“It’s alright,” Cas replied as he moved forward and set a plate of pancakes in front of Dean. “You forgot your breakfast.”

“Thanks,” he said cautiously, sliding the pancakes toward himself. 

“Find a case?” Cas asked. 

“Not yet,” Dean replied as he picked up his fork and cut into his pancakes. “Look, about what I said in the kitchen-”

“Dean,” Cas cut in. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Dean sighed and turned his attention back to his computer. “Yeah, I guess not,” he muttered, even though it _did_ , it very much _did_. But if Cas didn’t want to talk to him about it then he sure as hell wasn’t going to push it. 

He cleared his throat and clicked into an article, scanning it briefly before shutting his computer with a snap. 

Cas was still standing a short distance away from the table and Dean glanced over at him. “Are you gonna stand there all morning?” 

Cas looked down at the closed computer and shifted his weight. “Aren’t we leaving soon?” 

“I didn’t find a case, I’ll let Sam take a crack at it when he gets in here,” Dean replied. 

The air between them was charged with a tension that Dean didn’t want to put a name to, so he focused on finishing his pancakes, trying not to flinch at the sound of Cas pulling out the chair opposite him. 

“Are we switching back to Westerns and slasher horror?” Cas said bluntly. 

“What?” 

“For our movie nights,” Cas clarified. “Are we switching back to Westerns and slasher horror?”

Dean shrugged, filling his mouth with pancakes. “If that’s what you want?” 

Cas frowned, poking at his own pancakes. “We didn’t finish _The Bee Movie,_ ” he said quietly.

“Right,” Dean said, taking another bite. “We can?” he offered, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice. 

Cas looked up at him, hope flashing in his eyes. “Really?”

“‘Course, buddy,” Dean said, forcing a smile. “Just don’t let me fall asleep,” he said, his tone close enough to joking that it would probably fly over Cas’ head. 

Cas’ lips twitched in the smallest of smiles and Dean spared a glance at the ex-angel to see that Cas was looking at him. “It wasn’t the worst thing,” Cas said after a moment. “Actually, I think it’s adorable.” 

_I think you’re adorable._

Dean blushed and went back to his pancakes, not knowing how to respond. Sam saved him from having to say anything by entering the room and joining them at the table.

“Anything?” he asked pointedly, his gaze shifting between them. 

“No case yet,” Dean said tightly. 

“Right,” Sam replied. 

“I was hoping you’d have better luck.”

“I already saw something this morning,” Sam replied easily. 

Dean glared at him. “Well, care to share with the class?” 

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket. He scrolled for a minute then turned the phone to face Dean and Cas. 

It was a grainy photo of security footage, probably at a bank or something. There was a picture of a man with glowing eyes, clearly showing that the suspect was not human. 

“Shifters, huh? It’s been a while since we’ve had one of those on our hands.”

“That will be an easy hunt. I’ll stay here,” Cas said, pushing his pancakes around with his fork.

“What? No. Cas, you’re coming,” Dean said.

“What for? We all know I’m useless without-” he cut off with a heavy sigh, gesturing to the safe they had stored his grace in. 

“Hey, none of that crap. You’re not useless, Cas,” Dean replied, raising his eyes to look at the ex-angel again. 

“You’re coming, Cas,” Sam added. 

“Okay,” Cas said, the corners of his mouth barely lifted. 

  
The hunt didn’t take them long, the drive took longer than the hunt itself, but they were back in the bunker by nine. 

“Can we finish the movie?” Cas asked hopefully.

Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced at Sam, who just smirked. 

“I’m going to bed. You two have fun,” Sam said as he headed off down the hall. 

Dean turned to Cas. “Sure you don’t want to wait til tomorrow?” he asked. “I mean, uh, I want to tonight it’s just… I’m kind of tired.” 

Cas’ face fell but he nodded. “Oh, okay. That’s okay, we can finish it tomorrow if you want to go to bed.”

“No,” Dean said quickly. “No, I just meant- Let’s finish it.” 

Cas instantly perked up at that. “Really?”

Dean felt his face get hot but he just nodded and reached out a hand toward Cas before quickly drawing it back in. Then he cleared his throat and led the way through the bunker to the Dean Cave. 

“Where did we leave off?” Dean asked as he fumbled for the remote to turn on the TV. 

“The last thing I remember was the mosquito talking to Barry,” Cas replied.

Dean fought an eye roll and settled himself on the couch. Maybe a little too close to the middle, not leaving room for Cas, but it had been a long hunt and he was tired so it wasn’t his fault.   


Cas sat down beside him, seemingly too tired himself to care that their bodies were pressed against each other. Dean hit play and let himself sink into the back of the couch, relishing in Cas’ warmth. 

Dean tried to focus on the movie, but the smell of Cas next to him was intoxicating and he felt himself drifting. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening them again, fighting to stay awake. 

Somehow, he managed to keep his eyes open for the rest of the movie, but the second the credits started rolling, he couldn’t stave off the aching tiredness that seemed to be pressing down on his eyes.

In the back of his mind he felt himself roll to the side, his face pressed into a warm shoulder. He felt muscles tense underneath him and then relax; but he was too far gone to care.

Waking up in Cas’ arms a second time, Dean had almost the same reaction to the first time, except now he was blinking awake to see Cas looking at him. 

The words that came out of Dean’s mouth next made him wish he’d let that shifter kill him. 

“So… ya like jazz?” 

Cas’ face froze. Silence stretched between them and then Cas snorted and smiled at Dean. 

“Yes, I do.” 

Dean wasn’t sure how it happened. How they shifted so Cas’ lips were right over his, their breaths falling softly against each other. He didn’t know who leaned forward first and closed the gap, but eventually their mouths were moving together and Dean saw sparks flying behind his eyelids. 

Someone cleared their throat in the distance, but Dean paid it no mind. 

Cas pulled Dean up toward him, pressing them closer together and Dean hummed happily into him, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. He responded eagerly, everything easy and natural and like they’d been doing this for years. 

“Uh, guys,” Sam’s voice hit Dean’s ears and he pulled reluctantly away from Cas. 

“Sammy, do you _mind_?” 

Cas chased his mouth, either oblivious to his younger brother in the room or not caring. 

“I’m- I’ll go.” 

“Bitch,” Dean muttered before turning back to Cas and letting their lips collide once more. 

Kissing Cas was like kissing the first breath of air on a winter day, refreshing and chilling, all at the same time. He never wanted to stop. Hell, he probably never would stop. Cas’ hands threaded into his hair and Dean let the ex-angel guide him closer. 

If he’d known this was how watching _The Bee Movie_ would end, then he’d watch it a million times over if it meant kissing Cas. 

**Author's Note:**

> .... thanks for reading?


End file.
